Regálame uno más
by Gibryl Funny Bunny
Summary: [Tabla #2 : Besos del foro Imaginative Signature] Serie de 9 viñetas/Oneshots. Primero :esquimal, SoraxKairi. Segundo: en las manos, VentusxAqua. Tercer: en la mejilla, KairixIenzo. Cuarto: en la frente, SoraxRiku. Quinto: corto, SoraxKairi. Sexto: al aire, XionxRoxas. Séptimo: Robado, VanitasxXion/NaminexRoxas. Octavo: francés,TerraxAqua. Noveno: en el cuello, VanitasxXion. FINAL.
1. Esquimal

**Renuncia:** Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Nomura-san.

**Notas:** Tabla#2 Besos, del foro Imaginative Signature. La tabla esta terminada y publicada, si quieres leerla entera pásate por el foro ;P

**Pareja:** SoraxKairi

Tabla Besos – Esquimal

Todavía tenía entre sus manos la carta que había mandado el Rey Mickey dentro de una botella de cristal. Hacía poco que habían vuelto a Islas Destino y el rey quería que se reunieran de nuevo. Riku se marchó a su casa solo, al día siguiente comenzarían su nuevo viaje y quería prepararse. Kairi se quedó sentada junto a él, en la playa, apoyados en unas rocas viendo a lo lejos la pequeña isla donde solían jugar de niños. Ya era de noche por lo que estaban a oscuras salvo por la luz que les llegaba de la Luna y las estrellas. Desde que su amigo se fue los dos quedaron en un silencio que solo rompían las olas del mar deshaciendose cerca de la orilla y deslizándose por la arena blanca. Ninguno decía nada, solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, ya que en unas horas estarían obligados a separarse.

Notó a Kairi moviéndose en su sitio, apoyándose en él, con la cabeza en su hombro. Giro la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió. Al tenerla tan cerca se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Entonces decidió rodearla con el brazo, la pego más a él y la frotó con delicadeza tratando de darle calor.

–¿Estas bien, Kairi? –Ella asintió con la cabeza y levantó la mirada buscando la suya.

–No tengo frio.

–Kairi...

A pesar de la poca luz que les llegaba, pudo distinguir como los ojos de la pelirroja empezaban a almacenar lágrimas, aun sin deslizarse por sus mejillas. Suspiro y le retiró unos mechones rebeldes que se pegaban a su rostro. Deslizó sus dedos entre las finas hebras, cuando alcanzó la nuca la atrajo a él. La abrazó con fuerza. Kairi le devolvió el gesto y escondió su cara en su cuello.

–Sora, no quiero que-

–Tranquila, todo esta bien. –Interrumpió – Además voy a estar con Riku, no va a pasar nada. Antes de que te des cuenta estaremos de vuelta. Nos pasaremos el día tirados en la arena y tomando el sol ¿Vale?

–No. No lo entiendes. –Kairi se separó de él y buscó su mirada – Sora, antes de que te vallas...yo...yo te-

Volvió a interrumpir, esta vez poso los dedos sobre sus finos labios. Ella le miró sorprendida y el contestó sonriendo con ternura. La volvió a rodear con los brazos y la pegó a él todo lo que pudo. Acercó su cara a la de ella, quedando su boca cerca del oído de ella.

–No lo digas –Susurró.

–¿Por qué?¿No quieres..?

–Claro que quiero. Me encantara escucharlo, pero tendrás que esperar a que vuelva. –La estrecho más entre sus brazos y acabaron por entrelazar sus piernas también. –Así tendré más ganas de volver. Y, cuando vuelva, yo también te diré algo. Te lo prometo. ¿Podrás esperarme?

Kairi asintió y comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas no tardaron el mojar el cuello de el castaño y resbalar por este hasta mojar su camiseta. Él intentaba consolarla acariciando su cabello rojo. Después de unos minutos dejó de sollozar y su respiración se tranquilizó. Sora deslizó sus manos hasta la cara de la pelirroja y la sostuvo,con una mano a cada lado, mientras con los pulgares intentaba limpiar los restos de lágrimas. Cruzaron miradas y después de un gran suspiro de Sora junto sus frentes, sus bocas quedaron a muy corta distancia. Sentían la respiración el uno del otro chocar en sus labios.

–Sora... – Cerró los ojos.

–Kairi, cumpliré mi promesa.

El contacto de los labios nunca llegó, no fue algo necesario, ya tendrían tiempo para eso cuando el volviera. Podrían estar juntos todos los días. Hasta que eso pasara, se conformaron con sentir el aliento del otro. Sora frotó su nariz con la de Kairi con gran ternura y delicadeza. Los dos sonrieron ante lo agradable del contacto, disfrutando de lo que era su beso de despedida. A los pocos segundos se separaron, Sora se levantó y cogiendo la mano de ella la ayudo a levantarse. Comenzaron a andar sin romper el agarre de sus manos. Faltaban unas horas para que volvieran a separarse, pero no estaban tristes: Sora cumpliría su promesa.


	2. En las Manos

**Renuncia:** Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Nomura-san.

**Notas:** Tabla#2 Besos, del foro Imaginative Signature.

**Pareja:** VentusxAqua

Tabla de besos – Beso en las manos

No fue consciente del peso de Ventus hasta que le bajó de su espalda para sentarlo en uno de los sillones del castillo de Tierra de Partida. Se sintió ligera. El pequeño eligió ese lugar para dormir hasta que volviera su corazón y pudiera despertar. Aqua quería quedarse a su lado, o seguir cargándole en su espalda, cualquier cosa menos dejarle solo. Pero no podía ser, tenía que encontrar a Terra y entonces los dos estarían junto a Ventus, guiando su corazón de vuelta.

Cerró la cerradura del mundo, situada en el respaldo detrás del sillón, como el Maestro Eraqus le explicó cuando ella misma se convirtió en Maestra. Todo el lugar cambió. La habitación donde se encontraban se volvió más pequeña, las paredes lucían ahora un reluciente blanco, reflejando cadenas por el techo, paredes y suelo. Según dijo Eraqus, nadie podría llegar a esa sala excepto ella, cualquiera que lo intentara estaría condenado a olvidar todos sus recuerdos. Ahora que la cerradura estaba cerrada ese lugar era totalmente seguro.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, justo enfrente de él. Acercó la mano a su cara y le acarició delicadamente, a la vez que apartaba algunos mechones rubios. Dio un profundo suspiro.

–Has vuelto a dormir...Ven, no te preocupes, antes de que te des cuenta Terra y yo estaremos aquí, contigo, y despertaras enseguida.

Aqua pestañeó al recordar algo. Comenzó a buscar por la ropa de Ventus hasta que encontró el amuleto con forma de estrella, 'Siemprejuntos'. Lo giró entre sus manos sonriendo ante los reflejos verdosos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tragó intentando pasar el nudo que se formaba en la garganta.

–Hice los amuletos con lo que encontré por ahí, uno para cada uno. Cuando dije que en realidad tendrían que ser de conchas thalassa me preguntaste si no eran amuletos reales ¿Recuerdas?–algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre el objeto entre sus manos –Es hora se comprobar si el amuleto y el hechizo que les lancé funcionan.

Colocó el amuleto en las manos de Ventus y las sujeto entre las suyas con firmeza. Las lágrimas que seguían cayendo ahora también lo hacían sobre las manos del pequeño. Poco a poco los sollozos de Aqua fueron en aumento y se recostó sobre el regazo de él. A los pocos minutos, más tranquila, levantó la cabeza y limpió los restos de lágrimas.

–Un vínculo inquebrantable... Siempre juntos...– acercó las manos de Ventus a sus labios y las besó –Esto es una promesa –Volvió a besarlas una vez más–. Pase lo que pase, Ven, nosotros tres estaremos siempre juntos. Siempre hay un camino y yo voy a encontrarlo.

Se aseguró de que Ventus tuviera el amuleto entre sus manos antes de levantarse. Le colocó la ropa, el pelo y le acomodó en el sitio. Pasó los dedos una vez más por su mejilla acariciándola por última vez y se separó de él. Le miró por unos instantes antes de girar sobre sus talones para marcharse.

–Terra, tu y yo... volveremos a estar juntos bajo las mismas estrellas.


	3. En la mejilla

**Renuncia:** Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Nomura-san.

**Notas:** Tabla#2 Besos, del foro Imaginative Signature. Gracias a AidenT12 por comentar o3o.

**Pareja:** KairixIenzo

Tabla besos – Beso en la mejilla

Desde que encontraron a Xehanort, tirado en la plaza de de Vergel Radiante, y se unió a la investigación, a Ansem le quedaba bastante tiempo libre. Por suerte, el nuevo miembro del equipo de científicos estaba muy interesado en la investigación que estaban llevando a cabo sobre los corazones, la luz y la oscuridad. Además era muy hábil.

Normalmente aprovechaba para pasear con Ienzo, el pequeño del grupo, y solían tomar helados al llegar a la plaza. Ienzo todavía era un niño y, como tal, no era lo mejor para él estar todo el día en el laboratorio, rodeado de adultos, aunque se viera feliz participando en los experimentos y jugando a ser un gran científico.

En uno de sus largos paseos algo llamó la atención del pequeño y se paró a observar. Ansem, siempre sujetando la mano de Ienzo, también paró y siguió su mirada hasta llegar a una pequeña niña, con el pelo rojo y un vestido blanco, jugueteando con las flores. El mayor sonrió, a pesar de que la niña parecía menor que Ienzo, decidió que sería una buena compañía para él.

Andó en dirección a la pequeña, tirando de la mano de Ienzo y obligandole a seguirle.

–Hola pequeña –comenzó a hablar Ansem–. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–...Kairi.

La pequeña dudó unos instantes antes de contestar, en un primer momento no estaba cómoda con la presencia de aquel hombre, que no conocía de nada, tan cerca. Su abuela siempre fue muy clara en este tema: "Nunca hables con extraños".

–Un nombre precioso, Kairi –se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la niña y sonrió amablemente–. No te asustes, no te haré nada malo –Ienzo se asomaba tímidamente de detrás de su maestro, pero fue obligado por este a salir de su escondite–. Vamos, preséntate.

Al ver salir al pequeño sonrió, ya no tenía miedo. No veía muchos por allí y a ella le gustaba tener amigos. Por el contrario, Ienzo era algo introvertido, pero al ver la sonrisa de Kairi, le dedicó otra a ella.

–Me llamo Ienzo, tengo siete años.

–¡Oh! Yo tengo cuatro, pero mi abuela dice que dentro de poco cumpliré cinco.

Kairi le mostró su mano, con todos los dedos entendidos, señal de que ya era una niña mayor. Ansem no pudo reprimir una carcajada ante la ternura de los pequeños. Estos, al escuchar la risa le miraron interrogantes.

–Parece que seréis buenos amigos –buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó unas monedas que puso en la mano de Ienzo–. ¿Qué te parece si hoy comes helado con ella?

Ienzo guardó las monedas y afirmó con un gesto de cabeza. Kairi a su lado no paraba de reír, estaba feliz por comer helado y tener un amigo nuevo.

Ansem se despidió después de asegurarse de que Ienzo acompañara a Kairi a su casa y volviera al castillo antes de que se hiciera de noche. Cuando le perdieron de vista andaron hasta la plaza para comprar los helados de sal marina, por supuesto.

–Debe ser genial vivir en un castillo. Mi casa es pequeña.

–No sé, no puedo entrar en la mayoría de las habitaciones hasta que sea mayor.

–No lo entiendo. ¡Espera! Si vives en un castillo tienes que ser un príncipe.

–En realidad yo no...

–¡No puede ser! Si vives en un castillo eres un príncipe, ¿es que no sabes nada? ¿Puedo...ser tu princesa?

Como dijo Ansem, rápidamente se hicieron amigos. Ienzo era extremadamente torpe relacionándose con la gente, pero Kairi se esforzaba mucho para que el estuviera bien, por lo que podía hablar con cierta facilidad con su nueva amiga.

La tarde pasó rápido. Los pequeños estaban en la puerta de la casa de Kairi, siguiendo las instrucciones de Ansem, Ienzo no la dejó volver a casa sola.

–Mañana podríamos jugar otra vez, le pediré dinero a la abuela para helados, ¿vale, Ienzo?

–Vale.

Kairi dio un saltito de alegría y se acercó a él, demasiado cerca para Ienzo, que enrojecía por momentos según ella se acercaba más y más, hasta que besó su mejilla. Al separarse, ella también tenía las mejillas rojas, pero rió divertida, mientras que el corazón del mayor parecía que fuera a salir volando.

–Pu-pues mañana...n-nos vemos...

No pudo evitar que su voz temblara al ver la sonrisa que Kairi le regalaba. Finalmente se despidieron agitando sus manos. Ienzo camino rápido para llegar antes de que el sol se escondiera y volvió a enrojecer al pensar que tendría que contarle a Ansem y los demás sobre su nueva amiga.


	4. En la frente

**Renuncia:** Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Nomura-san.

**Notas:** Tabla#2 Besos, del foro Imaginative Signature.

**Pareja:** SoraxRiku

Tabla de besos – Beso en la frente

Si había algún plan que le gustaba a Sora ese era pasar la tarde pescando, sobretodo porque Riku siempre le acompañaba. Era algo que hacían desde pequeños, y siempre ellos dos solos. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, hablando de 'cosas de chicos' o simplemente sentados uno al lado del otro. Siempre comparaba las tardes de pesca con los partidos de Wakka y Tidus, y se preguntaba si Kairi se quejaba de ellos igual que lo hacía Selphie de los otros chicos.

Como siempre le pasaba, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Recostado sobre la arena con las manos en la nuca, se empezaba a quedar dormido. La mano de Riku zarandeandolo le saco de su trance. Le miró interrogante.

–Mira tu caña, ha picado –señaló la caña y sonrió–. Será el primero, hoy no estamos teniendo suerte.

Sora se levantó de un salto y cogió su caña para recoger el sedal. Lo enrolló con algo de difilcultad por la resistencia que ponía lo que fuera que estaba en el anzuelo. Cuando consiguió sacarlo del agua vio su pequeño pez dando fuertes sacudidas todavía colgado del hilo. Riku cogió uno de los cubos que llevaban, lo lleno de agua en la orilla y lo acercó a Sora, que peleaba con el pez para quitarle el anzuelo.

–No puedo quitarselo, se lo a tragado entero.

Se lo dio a Riku en cuanto dejó el cubo en el suelo. El pez se retorcía en las manos intentando escapar. Sora acercó su cara tanto como pudo para ver como le sacaba el anzuelo. Cuando por fin consiguió sacarlo, dejó el pez en el cubo y empezó a nadar en circulos. Aprovecho que tenía el pequeño gancho en la mano para pinchar otro gusano y se lo dejó a Sora.

–Eres un torpe,Sora – Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la arena–. Es un poco pequeño, si no conseguimos otros más grandes lo soltamos.

–Claro.

Sora lanzó el sedal tan lejos como pudo y volvió a tumbarse al lado de Riku. Colocó las manos en la nuca y cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos ya estaba quedandose dormido otra vez sobre la arena.

Despertó dando un brinco, con la respiración agitada y algo de sudor en la frente. Había tenido una pesadilla. Una horrible. Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas y empezó a hipar rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. Se tapó con las mantas todo lo que pudo y se encogió abrazandose las piernas.

–¿Sora, estas bien? –La voz de Riku le llegó desde la cama de al lado. Se levantó pesadamente y se acercó al gran bulto bajo las mantas que debía ser su amigo. Le destapó lentamente y comprobó que estaba llorando–. ¿Sora?

–Riku...Riku, estaba soñando y...y...

–¿Otra pesadilla? –el pequeño castaño asintió. Dando un gran suspiro, Riku se hizo hueco dentro de la cama para tumbarse junto a Sora, que no tardo en abrazarle tan fuerte como pudo, y tapó a ambos–. ¿Quieres contarmelo?

–Yo estaba en mi casa y había una tormenta enorme, entonces salí corriendo a la playa. Estaba todo muy oscuro, y había sombras que estaban vivas ¡me querían hacer daño! –hizo una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva– Tú también estabas, pero caiste dentro de toda la oscuridad y me quedé solo, con todas esas sombras atacandome. Al final salió una sombra gigante que también quería hacerme daño, pero ahí me desperté.

–Ya no tienes que preocuparte, solo era un sueño –Acarició la cabeza castaña tratando de tranquilizale.

–Pero Riku, querían quitarme mi corazón –Por sus mejillas se volvieron a deslizar lágrimas.

–¿Crees que yo permitiría eso? –Sora levantó su mirada cristalina y la enfrentó a la de Riku, le estaba sonriendo de forma amable. Ese tipo de sonrisas de las que solo Sora tenía permitido disfrutar.

Riku limpió las mejillas humedecidas con los pulgares mientras sujetaba con delicadeza la cara de Sora. Se acercó despacio a él, retiró el pelo de su cara y besó su frente suavemente. Al retirarse seguía sonriendole.

–Escucha, Sora: siempre voy a estar a tu lado para protegerte. Nada te va a dañar mientras yo este cerca.

Sora le devolvió la sonrisa y se acurucó contra él. Si Riku le protegía no tenía nada que temer, era el chico más fuerte de la isla, nadie podía ganarle. Entrelazaron sus manos. Además era su mejor amigo, siempre estarían juntos. Se quedó tan tranquilo y relajado con las palabras de Riku que no tardó en dormirse.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Sobre el estaba el cielo azul, sin una sola nube. Enfrente el mar tranquilo. A su lado Riku estaba tumbado. No parecía haberse quedado dormido, solo miraba el cielo. Se restrego los ojos y bostezó estirando todo su cuerpo. Hecho eso, rodó por la arena hasta llegar a Riku, también rodó sobre él quedando a gatas encima de su amigo que le miraba algo sorprendido.

–¿Qué haces? –Dijo tranquilamente.

–¿Recuerdas aquella vez, cuando eramos pequeños, que tuve una pesadilla con sombras que querían quitarme el corazón? Tu te metiste conmigo en la cama para que no tuviera miedo.

–Sí, pero...¿A qué viene eso ahora?

Sora sonrió ampliamente y entornó los ojos. Lentamente se inclinó y besó su frente con delicadeza. Dejó las frentes juntas y se miraron a los ojos. Riku le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a Sora, de las que eran solo para él. Los dedos del mayor se entrelazaron sobre nuca del otro y escuchó lo que estaba por decirle.

–No olvides que yo tampoco permitiré que nada te dañe. Riku,yo también te protegeré.


	5. Corto

**Renuncia:** Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Nomura-san.

**Notas:** Tabla#2 Besos, del foro Imaginative Signature.

**Pareja:** SoraxKairi

Tabla besos- Beso corto

Invisible. Así se sentía Kairi en muchas ocasiones. Especialmente cuando estaba acompañada solo por Riku y Sora. No es que ellos la ignoraran, los tres eran grandes amigos, lo compartían prácticamente todo, no había secretos entre ellos y eran raros los días que no se veían al menos media hora. Eran los mejores y más unidos amigos de toda Islas Destino.

Aun así no podía evitar sentirse invisible. Riku y Sora tenían una conexión especial, una de esas tan especial que que hacía que las palabras sobraran entre ellos. Con una sola mirada o un simple gesto se decían todo lo que pensaban, no eran necesarias palabras. Era una habilidad especial que ella no tenía, y cuando ellos se miraban Kairi era invisible.

Aveces se sentía celosa. Celosa de esa complicidad. Celosa de lo cómodo y tranquilo que se encontraba Sora en cualquier situación mientras Riku estuviera a su lado. Celosa de como Riku se preocupaba y cuidaba de Sora sin que pareciera una madre histérica. Celosa de lo simple y fácil que les parecía todo cuando estaban juntos.

Pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecían cuando Riku rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo y la pegaba a él, mirandola con una mirada pícara.

–No estés seria, Kairi.

–Tú tienes la culpa. Riku, eres el chico más serio de toda la isla.

Y Sora se ponía justo enfrente de ella, poniendo caras raras con ayuda de sus manos para sacarle una sonrisa a la pelirroja. Podía ver su risa reflejada en la profunda mirada azul del castaño. Siempre conseguía hacerla reír. Entonces le empujaba y le quitaba de enfrente. Después se deshacía del agarre de Riku. Y dejaba de ser invisible.

–Los dos sois unos tontos –Decía sin dejar de reírse mientras señalaba a ambos chicos.

Los tres reían mientras jugaban persiguiéndose por la playa. Antes Riku siempre ganaba y era el más rápido de la isla. Ahora Sora casi le igualaba en victorias y rapidez. Pero últimamente Kairi era la que quedaba primera. Ella reía y fingía que no se daba cuenta de que sus amigos se hacían los despistados para facilitarla el juego. Ya no era invisible.

Cuando caía el sol se despedían. Sora siempre acompañaba a Kairi a su casa. Solo en esos momentos de intimidad, Sora se permitía el lujo de coger la mano de Kairi y entrelazar sus dedos. Ella esperaba por ese momento todos los días, desde que se despertaba por las mañanas. La calidez de su mano le recorría todo el cuerpo y hacía que sus mejillas se colorearan. Sora sonreía, sonreía para ella y por ella. No era invisible.

Al llegar a la casa de Kairi esperaban unos minutos en la puerta. Sin soltar sus manos, Sora se ponía enfrente de Kairi buscando sus ojos. Al encontrarlos volvía a sonreír para ella. Con la mano libre acariciaba la mejilla rosada de Kairi, se inclinaba hacia ella y besaba sus labios. Era un beso fugaz, un contacto ligero, pero ella cerraba los ojos y lo sentía como si el tiempo que sus labios estaban juntos fueran horas y no segundos. Un corto beso que cargaba tantos sentimientos y tanto amor que no hacía falta nada más. Cuando se separaban mantenían sus miradas. No era invisible.

–Mañana nos vemos –Decía Sora.

–Hasta mañana.

Y volvía a besarla de la misma forma rápida y tierna. Separaban sus manos alargando el contacto y veía como Sora se alejaba caminando solo. Ese beso era su conexión especial. Una distinta a la que tenían los chicos, la que hacía que se sintiera invisible y celosa. Sabía que el día siguiente volvería a sentirse invisible y celosa, pero esperaría ansiosa que por la noche Sora le cogiera la mano y la volviera a besar. Porque ese beso tan ligero y fugaz confirmaba que no solo no era invisible, si no que era alguien importante para él. Era especial para él.


	6. Al aire

**Renuncia:** Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Nomura-san.

**Notas:** Tabla#2 Besos, del foro Imaginative Signature.

**Pareja:** RoxasxXion

Tabla besos – Beso al aire

A través de la ventana pudo ver como el cielo, poco a poco, se cubría de oscuras y amenazantes nubes. Algunas gotas despistadas chocaban contra los cristales, lo que le recordó que no tenía ningún paraguas ni nada con lo que cubrirse hasta llegar a casa. Decidió recoger sus cosas y abandonar lo más rápido que pudo la biblioteca del colegio, antes de que comenzara a llover con más fuerza.

Al salir, un chico cubierto con un paraguas caminaba por delante de la puerta que acababa de cruzar para salir. Aunque no podía ver su cara, le reconoció enseguida.

–¡Roxas! –llamó.

El chico se giró y levantó ligeramente el paraguas para ver quién le llamó. Incluso sin hacer el gesto sabía que se trataba de Xion, reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar. Sonrió burlonamente para la chica.

–Xion, creo que te vas a mojar –rió ante la cara molesta que puso–. Anda ven, no quiero que llegues a casa empapada.

La chica de cabello negro dio un gran suspiro y caminó hasta colocarse debajo del paraguas, muy cerca de Roxas, para evitar la lluvia que empezaba a ser intensa.

_Incómodo._

Caminaban despacio y en silencio. El sonido de las gotas cayendo con rabia, lejos de relajarla, como haría en cualquier otra situación, solo conseguía que se sintiera más y más incómoda. Y la proximidad de sus cuerpos no ayudaba a relajar la tensión en el ambiente.

Echando la vista atrás, podía ver lo cercanos que eran antes. Solían hacer todo tipo de cosas juntos, pero empezaron a alejarse. ¿Por qué la gente decide alejarse de personas que quiere? ¿Por qué hay gente que simplemente se quedan mirando a esas personas alejarse? ¿Por qué no encuentran el valor para ser sinceros con ellos mismos y esa persona importante? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por miedo? ¿Miedo a que les dejen solos?

_Ahora estas sola. A veces eres estúpida, Xion._

Esos pensamientos taladraban su cabeza y hacían que su pecho doliera. Nerviosa, jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos y trataba de controlar su respiración para evitar echarse a llorar como si fuera un bebé. Pero Roxas, que la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que algo estaba mal.

–Xion, ¿ocurre algo?

–Es solo que...hacía mucho que no estábamos tan...juntos.

–Ahora no estamos en la misma clase, horarios diferentes, clases diferentes, estamos en un grupo más grande de amigos, hemos conocido gente nueva...

_Bonita forma de decir que te gusta una chica y pasas totalmente de mí._

Xion se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada al suelo. El agua se acumulaba y bajaba en pequeños ríos a los lados de la calle, arrastrando pequeñas ramas y hojas secas. Siguió con la mirada una de esas hojas que, igual que ella, se dejó arrastrar lejos de Roxas sin poner resistencia. Paró de andar, Roxas se dio cuanta dos pasos después, por lo que la chica quedó fuera de la protección del paraguas y comenzó a mojarse. Ella lo agradeció, pues ocultaba sus lágrimas entre las gotas de lluvia que caían por su rostro.

–Soy muy pesada como para que me arrastre el agua de la lluvia, ¿verdad?

La chica alzó el rostro en dirección a las nubes y extendió sus brazos. Llenaba sus pulmones de aire húmedo en profundas respiraciones. Comenzó a girar sobre si misma, con los brazos en cruz, buscando mojarse lo máximo posible. Quería sentir el agua fría deslizarse sobre su piel. El agua no podía arrastrarla a ella, pero quizás sí a sus sentimientos caducados antes de que se pudrieran y escaparan de su control.

–¿Xion? –el tono triste que utilizó y verla ahora dar vueltas mientras se calaba hasta los huesos preocuparon a Roxas–. ¿Te encuentras...bien? ¡Xion!

Dejó de dar vueltas al sentir la mano de Roxas sujetarla firmemente del brazo, casi la hacía daño. Al cruzar la mirada azul del rubio vio que estaba asustado. Cerró los ojos. El agua mojó totalmente su pelo, cayendo por su cara y su cuello. Las gotas se colaban por su uniforme, a través de su escote, y pegaban la camisa a su piel. Sus medias y zapatos también estaban empapados de pisar charcos al haber dado vueltas. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió con cariño. Se deshizo de su agarre y dio unos pasos atrás, alejándose.

–Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Solo estoy cansada. Creo que volveré a casa sola –Se dio la vuelta y caminó sola.

–Te vas a poner enferma, estas empapada.

Xion se dio la vuelta, haciendo que su pelo se levantara con el movimiento, y sonrió. Apretó ligeramente sus labios y lanzó un beso al aire, con la esperanza de que llegara al chico que tenía enfrente, como si fuera un recuerdo de sus sentimientos o una declaración muda. Se despidió con un ligero movimiento de mano alejándose bajo la lluvia. Sabía que sería el único beso que podría darle y, para ella, estaba bien.


	7. Robado

**Renuncia:** Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Nomura-san.

**Notas:** Tabla#2 Besos, del foro Imaginative Signature.

**Pareja:** NaminéxRoxas VanitasxXion

Tabla besos - Beso robado

Vacaciones de verano. Había sido el último día de clases y todos decidieron iniciar la temporada tomando helados en el parque. Era una tarde despejada y calurosa, afortunadamente los árboles del parque al que se dirían tenían unas copas muy espesas, por lo que tendrían buena sombra.

Al girar la esquina Naminé se encontró a Roxas esperándola. Sus caminos se juntaban, así que decidieron ir caminando juntos. Ambos sonrieron al saludarse. Naminé miró por los lados, buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Preguntó por Ventus, ellos normalmente llegaban juntos y le extraño no verle.

–No se encuentra bien y ha preferido quedarse en casa. No pongas esa cara que no es nada grave, si no, no hubiera venido. Solo le duele la cabeza y esta cansado, debe ser un resfriado.

Se dio por satisfecha con la respuesta y decidió que cuando la reunión acabara, antes de volver a casa, se pasaría a comprobar su estado.

El camino se hizo bastante ameno. Los dos contaron lo que esperaban hacer ese verano. Roxas siempre decía lo mismo, se lo pasaría entero comiendo helados y dejaría los últimos siete días para hacer los deberes. Ese era su plan fijo cada año. Y los variables eran las típicas fiestas veraniegas de playa, días de piscina, torneos de Mario Kart, quizás alguna acampada de fin de semana todos juntos. A él le aburría horriblemente pescar, pero Sora y Riku por algún motivo lo encontraban entretenido, de modo que seguramente caería más de una larga tarde de pesca. Naminé escuchaba atenta, soltando pequeñas risas ante algunos comentarios de su amigo. Ella por su parte tenía planeado remodelar su habitación, pintar las paredes otra vez blancas, como a ella le gustaba, que ya empezaban a amarillear en algunas zonas. Obligaría a los gemelos a ayudarla con eso. Haría los deberes poco a poco y los últimos siete día ayudaría a Roxas. También se apuntaría a las fiestas playeras y escapadas. No fallarían este verano tampoco las pijamadas de chicas.

Ya habían entrado en la zona del parque, y a lo lejos podían ver a sus amigos en un banco. Riku y Sora sentados con Xion entre ellos y enfrente, de pie, Vanitas. Parecía que este estaba molestando a la pequeña de cabello negro, mientras Sora trataba que parara y Riku pasaba totalmente del tema. Naminé se fijó en cómo miraba Roxas al de ojos ámbar. Se estaba enfadando por segundos. La relación entre estos dos no era la mejor de todas, si no fuera porque Ven siempre le calmaba en más de una ocasión le habría cogido por el cuello. Al no estar su gemelo, ella se sintió obligada a adquirir su rol y evitar la ira de Roxas. Le cogió la mano y ambos pararon de andar, Naminé le miró seria.

–Solo están jugando, relájate. Fijate en Riku, si la cosa fuera seria se abría metido. No te dejaré que empieces el verano metiéndote en peleas –Roxas enseguida relajó el rostro y suspiró.

–Tienes razón, perd... –Una mirada furtiva se escapó hacia sus amigos y dejó caer su mandíbula – Wow...

Naminé sorprendida por la expresión miró al mismo punto. Su mandíbula cayó igual y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Vanitas se había inclinado y sujetaba la cara de la chica mientras la besaba. Sora estaba congelado de la impresión y Riku seguía pasando del tema, seguro que puso sus ojos en blanco. Segundos después se separó, paso la lengua por sus labios y sonrió tan pícara mente como pudo. Xion por su parte quedó shockeada, mirándole sorprendida y con toda la sangre de su cuerpo en las mejillas. Vanitas dijo algo que no llegaron a oír y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Naminé no aguantó más y corrió arrastrando a Roxas con ella.

–¿Habéis visto eso? –Dijo Sora a los recién llegados que asintieron –.Que momento. Xion deberías verte la cara –Se dirigió a su amiga colorada.

Xion se levantó de golpe, algo temblorosa todavía, se disculpó y fue en dirección contraria a la que se fue Vanitas.

–Pues si que empezamos bien las vacaciones, Naminé me tendrías que haber dejado que le partiera la cara –La chica rodó los ojos, de todas formas eso no hubiera solucionado nada –, No te molestes Sora –El chico se encogió de hombros, nunca se metía en las peleas de su hermano mayor.

–¿Y por qué la ha besado? ¿Y luego se va como si nada...?–Preguntó Naminé curiosa.

–Como si nada no, antes de irse dijo: "Es justo como dicen" –Aclaró Sora–, seguro que Xion le gusta, no le robas un beso a alguien que no te gusta.

–Pero lo que dijo no tiene ningún sentido.

–¿No lo sabes, Naminé? Dicen que los besos robados saben mejor –Dijo poniendo las manos en su nuca.

–Lecciones de amor Sora, hoy: besos robados –Se burló Riku –¿Qué sabes tu de eso? ¿Cuántos has robado?

–¡No te rías Riku!¡Esto es serio!

Los chicos empezaron a reír por el sonrojo repentino de Sora. Rápidamente cambiaron de tema de conversación pero Naminé no escuchaba nada. Se quedo analizando todo lo sucedido. El beso y la explicación de Sora. ¿Será verdad que si robas un beso sabe mejor? Por la cara que puso Vanitas al separarse de Xion podría decir que sí. Incluso, según Sora, él lo confirmó. Lo que no sabía era si a Xion le gusto, al irse no dijo nada pero no parecía enfadada, solo impresionada. Ya le preguntaría.

Así paso toda la tarde, perdida en sus pensamientos. Llegaron los que faltaban: Kairi, Olette, Hayner... Los helados empezaron a circular como si fueran pipas. A su alrededor se amontonaban las voces y las risas.

–Vamos Naminé –la rubia levantó la mirada, todavía distraída y se encontró a Roxas tendiéndole la mano –Querías ver a Ventus ¿No?

Le respondió con afirmación, cogió la mano y se levantó con su ayuda. Estaba por anochecer. Se despidieron de los chicos y caminaron de regreso por el mismo camino por el que llegaron. Se paró cerca de la casa de su acompañante, unos pasos más adelante Roxas se paró también, se giró y se acercó a ella. Él tenía todavía un palito de helado en la boca, se pasó todo el camino mordisqueandolo.

–¿Pasa algo?

Naminé negó con un gesto de cabeza, le quitó el palito de la boca con cuidado y lo dejó caer al suelo. Acortó la distancia de ambos. Tenía que probarlo. Había besado en otras ocasiones, y quería comparar. Alzó los talones de sus pies y se dirigió a su cara con los ojos cerrados. Juntó los labios con los suyos un instante después. Roxas no se movió, quedó tan sorprendido por la acción como Xion unas horas antes. Naminé comenzó a mover los labios con un ritmo lento, que a los pocos segundos fue correspondido. Rompió el contacto unos instantes después, y se dejó caer sobre sus talones para volver a sentir el suelo. Miró a Roxas, algo sonrojado, aunque por la oscuridad no lo podía asegurar, y con una expresión desconcertada, estaba bastante sorprendido con la situación. Naminé no pudo evitar una carcajada. Ya tenía respuesta.

–¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor de un beso robado es la cara que se le queda al otro. Pero es verdad que sabe mejor, a sal marina –Ahora sí vio a Roxas colorado, sonrió –. Ven estará esperando. Vamos.

Y como si no fuera con ella comenzó a andar. Roxas por fin reaccionó y se giró a mirarla. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? De un par de zancadas logró alcanzarla y andó a su lado. Andaba muy erguido sin dejar de mirar al frente. Naminé volvió a reír y le cogió la mano, él se relajó y entrelazó los dedos. Se miraron y sonrieron.

–Sí, definitivamente, sabe mejor.


	8. Francés

**Renuncia:** Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Nomura-san.

**Notas:** Tabla#2 Besos, del foro Imaginative Signature. Gracias por los reviews, fav y follow a: S. HIsaki Raiden, Pandileta, Vrieris, AidenT12 y Kurai Pendragon (n.n)/

**Pareja:** AquaxTerra

Tabla de besos – Beso francés

Los pasillos del castillo le parecían terriblemente largos, pero tenía que recorrerlos para llegar al jardín y poder empezar con el entrenamiento. Paró unos segundos delante de la puerta de la habitación de Terra. Desde hacía unas semanas la encontraba cerrada, cosa que le extrañaba por que él normalmente la mantenía siempre abierta. Terra era muy despistado. Siguió su camino, ya le preguntaría más tarde por qué ahora la dejaba cerrada si antes no le importaba.

Al llegar a la zona de entrenamiento en el jardín, se encontró totalmente solo, ninguno de sus amigos habían llegado. Sin duda estarían vagueando aprovechando que el Maestro Eraqus estaba de viaje. Se encogió de hombros y empezó su entrenamiento.

–Si que te lo tomas enserio, Ven –Dijo Terra. Aqua caminaba a su lado saludando con la mano.

–¿Y vosotros qué? –Contestó algo molesto. Por su frente caían pequeñas gotas de sudor–. Pedazo de vagos, si el Maestro no hubiera salido estaríais tirados por el suelo del cansancio.

–No seas exagerado. Aprovecha tu también para descansar –El mayor de los tres se acercó a un árbol cercano, riéndose, y se sentó debajo, sobre el césped.

–¡No te rías! –Buscó la mirada de Aqua buscando apoyo y comprensión–. ¿Aqua? –Ella también estaba riendo–. ¿Tú también?

–Oh, vamos, Ven –Acarició su cabeza entrelazando el pelo rubio de Ventus en sus dedos–. Te estas esforzando mucho últimamente, esta bien que descanses.

Ventus suspiro rindiéndose. Aqua le cogió la mano y fueron a sentarse junto a Terra. Ella se sentó en medio de los chicos. El más pequeño apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ella, que volvió a juguetear distraídamente con las hebras doradas de Ventus mientras hablaba con Terra del próximo examen.

Poco a poco, el cansancio se fue apoderando del cuerpo de Ventus. Le costaba mantener los parpados abiertos y los ojos comenzaban a picar, por lo que cedió y los dejó cerrados. Las caricias de Aqua no ayudaban a mantenerlo despierto, su respiración se volvió mas lenta y relajada. Casi sin darse cuenta se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de su amiga hasta quedar recostado sobre su regazo. Finalmente se durmió.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en su cama, en su habitación. Siempre pasaba, cuando se quedaba dormido por ahí, Terra le cargaba hasta su cama y le acostaba. Salió de la habitación para buscar algo de comer, estirando los músculos y bostezando mientras recorría los largos pasillos. Al girar una de las esquinas y seguir caminando vio la puerta de Terra abierta. Había olvidado preguntarle sobre eso. Sus ojos siguieron el camino y unos metros delante vio algo que le hizo pararse en seco. Terra tenía a Aqua acorralada contra la pared, sujetando sus manos por las muñecas. Por unos segundos se le pasó por la cabeza lanzarse sobre Terra, pero se dio cuenta enseguida que Aqua no se estaba resistiendo. Rápidamente se escondió tras la esquina y se asomó lo justo para no ser descubierto.

Las mejillas de Aqua estaban tan rojas como la sangre, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo más acelerado de lo normal. Terra pegó su cuerpo más al de ella y bajo la cabeza para besarla. La estaba besando en los labios. No tardaron en profundizar el beso y, a pesar de la distancia, Ventus pudo ver claramente como la lengua del mayor se paseaba por los labios de su amiga y para después introducirla en su boca. Parecía que ambos disfrutaban pues no hacían el menor gesto para separarse. Los labios no estaban completamente unidos por lo que Ventus podía ver como se entrelazaban las lenguas. Se separaron después de un largo rato, seguramente para respirar, quedando unidos por un hilo de saliva.

Terra se separó de la pared, mientras se relamía los labios sonriente, y cogió la mano de Aqua, los dos caminaron despacio hasta llegar a su habitación. Después de entrar la puerta se cerró despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Ventus salió de su escondite y se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de la maldita puerta. Quiso entrar, pero no lo hizo. Puso su mano en el pecho, el corazón le latía muy fuerte. Tenía la sensación de que había presenciado algo que no tendría que haber visto. Dio un gran suspiro y rozó la puerta con la punta de los dedos. Ya no tenía nada que preguntar, había descubierto la razón por la que esa puerta solía estar cerrada.


	9. En el cuello

**Renuncia:** Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Nomura-san.

**Notas:** Tabla#2 Besos, del foro Imaginative Signature. Aquí el último capítulo del fic, espero que os guste y sea una buena despedida :_D. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han leido, los fav y follow, y en especial a AidenT12, Pandileta, Raiden y Vrieris por sus comentarios (n_n)/ No tengo mucho más que decir, disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos :D

**Pareja:** VanitasxXion

Tabla besos – Beso en el cuello

Después de pasar la mayor parte del día leyendo sola en casa, Xion salió a pasear, aprovechando los últimos rayos del sol, para despejarse un poco y estirar las piernas. Hizo un pequeño alto en el camino para hacerse con un helado de sal marina. Gracias a Roxas había desarrollado una mala adicción a ese sabor. Se aproximó a la papelera más cercana para tirar el palito, ya sin ningún resto pegado a el. Antes de seguir andando vio a dos chicos discutiendo a lo lejos, que no tardaron en llegar a las manos. Nunca le había gustado que la gente se peleara o se hiciera daño, pero ella no podía meterse en una pelea a separar a dos chicos, ni siquiera había nadie en los alrededores para pedir ayuda por lo que decidió cambiar su rumbo y evitarlos. Preparó sus talones para girarse, pero en ese momento uno de los chicos captó su atención; era Vanitas. Ya no podía irse tan alegremente. Quizás fuera capaz de separarles. Mientras decidía cómo actuar, vio como Vanitas tiró al otro chico al suelo, se sentó sobre el a horcajadas y comenzó a golpearle sin control. Sin pensarlo mucho más corrió hacía los chicos.

–¡Para, Vanitas!

Cuando le empujó para quitarle de encima de aquel chico, este aprovecho la confusión para escapar cojeando. Antes de irse ella pudo ver su cara marcada por los golpes. Dirigió la mirada a Vanitas y le vio levantarse y sacudirse el polvo de la ropa. Su ceja izquierda y su labio inferior estaban partidos y sangrando. En el pómulo derecho tenía la marca entre rosada y morada de un fuerte golpe.

–Gracias, Xion la justiciera –Dijo con cierta ironía.

– ¿No crees que ya tenía bastante? –miró como se acercó y se inclinó sobre ella para estar a la misma altura. Trago saliva.

–Te agradeceré que me dejes esa decisión a mi en el futuro, pequeña Xion –Le dio un toque en la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para irse pero ella le sujetó del brazo.

–Espera – soltó un gran suspiro –, no puedes ir con esa cara a tu casa, ven a la mía que no hay nadie para escandalizarse y te ayudo con esas heridas.

Vanitas rodó los ojos, pero aceptó a regañadientes. Ya en la solitaria casa de Xion, ella le llevo a la sala y le dejó sentado en el sofá mientras ella buscaba el botiquín. Al volver se sentó en una silla enfrente de el con la pequeña caja en sus piernas. Limpió con cuidado las heridas con una gasa húmeda mientras el de ojos ámbar rozaba sus rodillas con las de ella poniéndola nerviosa. A pesar de que Vanitas no paraba de buscar el contacto visual no lo conseguía. Y cuando lo lograba Xion apartaba la mirada rápidamente. El silencio se estaba convirtiendo en algo incómodo.

– ¿Por qué estabas peleando con ese chico? –Dijo Xion intentando romper el silencio.

– ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

–No, supongo que no...

Otra vez silencio. Las heridas ya estaban limpias. Comenzó a rebuscar algo en la caja de sus piernas. Vanitas la miraba fijamente, vio como su cara estaba adquiriendo un tono rosado. Movió sus rodillas para rozar las piernas de ella, lo que provocó que enrojeciera más todavía. Aun así no le miró.

–¿Qué te pasa con mis ojos? –Preguntó curioso.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Me estas evitando.

–No es verdad.

–¿No?

–No.

–Demuéstralo.

Levantó la cabeza decidida y enfrento su mirada dorada. Pasaron unos segundos que le parecieron horas. Se aferró a la caja que todavía sostenía en sus piernas. Los ojos de Vanitas empezaron a bailar de sus ojos a sus labios, y vuelta. Xion no lo aguantó más y apartó la mirada, pero antes de darse cuenta una mano sujetaba su mejilla enrojecida y la obligaba a cruzar miradas nuevamente. Esta vez él se acercó lentamente a su cara y ella cerró los ojos esperando un roce de labios que nunca llegó. La nariz del chico se apoyo en la suya y sin romper el contacto se deslizó por su mejilla y mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello. Allí sintió una suave respiración sobre su pálida piel y poco después los labios se posaron. Todo su cuerpo se tensó. Su pecho subía y bajaba con energía. Vanitas sonrió contra su cuello y siguió recoriendolo con besos. Cuando le pareció que con los labios no era suficiente rozó algunas partes con sus dientes dando pequeños mordiscos que, para nada eran dolorosos, si no todo lo contrario. Podía ser un chico delicado si se lo proponía. No tardó en empezar a juguetear con su lengua. El tacto húmedo y a la vez cálido seguido por el frescor que provocaba al chocar su aliento hizo que toda su piel se erizara y un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

–Vas a hacer que colapse... – susurró Xion en su oído.

–¿He hecho algo mal? –La miró directamente a los ojos mientras se relamía los labios.

–Yo...yo... –Se levantó bruscamente girándose y titando al suelo el botiquín y su contenido. Vanitas se agachó a recogerlo y lo colocó en una mesa cercana –Mis padres van a volver...y...y...

–Tranquila, ya me voy –se acercó a ella, le puso la mano en la cabeza y ella se giró a mirarle –. Gracias por hacerme de enfermera.

–No hace falta que me lo agradezcas – le siguió con la mirada mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abrió para salir –. ¡Oye! si..si quieres mañana... –Dijo nerviosa jugueteando con sus dedos.

–Vendré a buscarte a las siete. Y Xion –La miró con su sonrisa burlona, esa que tan nerviosa la ponía –Quizás te deberías tapar eso que te ha salido en el cuello.

Echo mano rápidamente a su cuello y le miró algo asustada. Vanitas contestó con un gesto de la mano y salió de la casa entre risas. Corrió al espejo más cercano para comprobar la marca que quedó en su piel. Una mancha morada con bordes rojizos. Había una regla no escrita que trataba de la prohibición de dejar marcas. Vanitas la ignoró completamente. Pasó sus dedos por encima y sonrió mirándola a través del espejo.


End file.
